Natsumi Kuzuryu
Natsumi Kuzuryu '(九頭龍 菜摘 ''Kuzuryū Natsumi)'' was the late younger sister of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. She was killed by a fellow student named Sato, who covered it up along with Mahiru Koizumi, blaming it on a fake serial pervert. Her death was avenged by Fuyuhiko, who killed Sato in the same way that she killed his sister. This accident was revealed in the ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair's second motive, Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. In one of Fuyuhiko's free time events, he describes her talent as '''Ultimate Little Sister (超高校級の「妹」''chō kōkō kyū no “imōto”''). She makes an appearance in'' Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair.'' Appearance In ''Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, Natsumi has long blonde hair and wears the Hope's Peak Academy uniform. She also seems to be fairly taller than her brother, despite the fact that she's younger. Personality Natsumi had demonstrated extreme egotism and smugness upon her introduction to the rest of the Reserve Course students. In Twilight Syndrome Murder Case and according to Girl E, Natsumi was described as a mean and egotistical girl who would plant hatred towards someone she dislikes or envy. Natsumi is also said by her parents to be much more violent than her brother and more worthy of being the Yakuza heiress. As described by Fuyuhiko, Natsumi was used to making a fool out of him everyday and always pissed him off, but Fuyuhiko always considered her as his cute sister. When she cooked fried noodles during the temple festival, a huge line would form outside the temple. She also got an insane number of contracts from hand towel companies. She is self-centered, selfish, and extremely arrogant. However, she had a subtle way of making people do what she wanted. History Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak - Side: Despair Episode 02 - My Impurest Heart For You Natsumi is transferred into Hajime Hinata's Reserve Course class, where she introduced herself and smugly states she didn't have a clue why she's being paired up with the Reserve Course students, announcing that she thought they were on the level of trash. Twilight Syndrome Murder Case 1st Day Natsumi's corpse was found by Mikan Tsumiki, Hiyoko Saionji, Ibuki Mioda, and Mahiru inside the music room after her killer, Sato, escaped and locked the door. Sato lied to them, saying that she heard something inside the room, where she murdered Natsumi. After Sato suggested that the group borrow the key in the staff room, Mahiru sneaks into the staff room and grabs the key for the group. However, something unexpected happens when they enter the room. They find Natsumi, lying dead on the floor. The group quickly panics, but Hiyoko suggests they remain calm, as she finds out that the girl who was lying on the floor had recently been killed, and that the killer may still be around. Hiyoko decides that the culprit probably locked the music room's door from the inside and then, after murdering the girl, they broke the window and escaped through it. The group decided that the culprit panicked after clubbing the girl, so they accidentally broke the aquarium and made the gravel scatter all around. It was proven when Ibuki took the key, which had been in the staff room as usual, and showed that the only two ways to lock the music room are from the inside or with the key from the staff room. So the group reach the same conclusion: the culprit escaped through the window. Sato convinces the group that a pervert committed the murder, because her swimsuit had been stolen recently. In the end, the group decides not to get involved in the case and leaves the corpse one by one, the last being Mahiru, who still seemed confused about what happened that day. 3rd Day The truth was revealed on the 3rd day. Sato was first shown approaching Mahiru who had been waiting for her arrival in the Academy's backyard. Mahiru wanted to show Sato a picture that she took just yesterday. It's a picture of a broken flower vase in the classroom next to the music room. Mahiru thought that the glass breaking noise yesterday was not the sound of a window breaking, the culprit didn't escape through the window and, finally, Mahiru knew that Sato was actually the culprit. Mahiru decided to clean up the evidence by erasing the picture she took yesterday. Finally, Sato admits her crime and tells Mahiru that Natsumi, the girl that she murdered yesterday had been giving Mahiru trouble. Sato knows the girl was Mahiru's junior at the photography club in junior high. She couldn't stand the fact that the girl was using her parents' status to bully others. At first she tried to just talk to the girl, but then the girl said she was going to go after Sato too, so she got angry, and before she knew it, she was strangling the girl and she lost consciousness, so before the situation got even worse, Sato killed her. Sato becomes flustered and leaves Mahiru alone. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 5 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair In Fuyuhiko's report card, it states that he wants to visit Natsumi's grave, after escaping and that he will hold a funeral for Peko Pekoyama. Relationships Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Boy F) Fuyuhiko is her older brother. She and Fuyuhiko both care about each other, as evident by Fuyuhiko taking revenge on her killer by killing them in the same fashion and when Natsumi was given the chance to take her brother's place as Yakuza Gang Leader, she declined knowing it would hurt her brother's feelings. She got her talent “Ultimate Little Sister” because of her brother's influence as a Yakuza. Mahiru Koizumi (Girl D) Natsumi holds a grudge against Mahiru and bullied her frequently. Mahiru and Natsumi had photography together and the girl was apparently jealous of Mahiru, (Due to her photos being better than her own) and then Natsumi started picking on Mahiru. Sato (Girl E) Natsumi and Sato haven't met formally. After Mahiru told Sato that Natsumi was bullying her, Sato was quick to confront her about it. Despite Sato's attempts to sort things out peacefully, Natsumi replied saying that she would start bullying her as well, causing Sato to strangle her, and eventually decide to end her life. Quotes *“Hello, I am Natsumi Kuzuryu. I don’t know why I’ve been put with trash like you, but... Well, nice to meet you.” Trivia * Her last name, Kuzuryu (九頭龍), means "nine-headed dragon". * Her given name, Natsumi (菜摘), means "harvest". **Although it is written using different characters, the first two syllables in Natsumi's name make the Japanese word for "summer" (夏 natsu), corresponding to how her older brother's name begins with the character 冬 fuyu, meaning "winter". * Members of Japanese mafia organizations or "Yakuza" tend to refer to each other using terms describing members of the family - the head of the organization and their spouse being "Father" and "Mother". All other members refer to each other as "Big Sister", "Little Brother", etc. based on age, ranking and seniority. Thus, the title of "Little Sister" Fuyuhiko's sister was given is probably meant to refer to her status as a young member of a Yakuza family. **Since Danganronpa 3 introduced her as a Reserve Course transfer student, it is whether her talent is truly recognized, an excuse to accept her into the Main Course under pressure from the Kuzuryu Clan, or simply something Fuyuhiko came up with. One possibility being that she was eventually transferred to the main course due to demonstrating talents. Alternatively, she may be a main school student reassigned to Reserve Course due to causing too much trouble. * In Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF, she is mentioned by Makoto Naegi when he gains his memories and he says Yasuhiro Hagakure was trying to sell his organs to "that Kuzuryu girl", most likely referring to her. Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters